


Trustworthy Pillar

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Original Character-centric, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Un recuerdo. Una despedida. Una promesa.Fuji Centric





	Trustworthy Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Su autor es Konomi Takeshi.
> 
> Lamento mucho a los que es molesta la letra en negrita, pero es que tengo problemas de visión y me cuesta horrores escribir sin negrita y aun con lentes. 
> 
> He leído esos comentarios y hago la aclaración correspondiente.

**ELUNEST**

 

**21FEB18**

 

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

 

**TRUSTWORTHY PILLAR**

 

**FUJI CENTRIC**

 

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

_ Un recuerdo. Una despedida. Una promesa. _

 

**TRUSTWORTHY PILLAR — CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

**Las hojas del otoño caen luego de un árduo y caluroso verano que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta. De hecho, tu estación favorita es precisamente el otoño, porque no hace ni frío ni calor, porque sientes que puedes ver el sol sin que te duelan los ojos y jugar al tenis a cualquier hora sin protegerte con bloqueador solar, ya que sientes que tienes algo molesto en la piel.**

 

**Sorpresa me causa ver que te vas a enfrentar con ese tipo que te pide ser el pilar de Seigaku en el pasado, el primero de todos. Siento algo extraño en el aire, el viento circula acariciando mi cuerpo como una cálida caricia, pero presiento que algo va a pasar contigo y mi temor comienza a nublar mis sentidos.**

 

**Estoy confiando de que vas a ganar, porque eres mejor que él, mejor que todos los que estamos aquí y no lo digo porque soy tu amigo, ya que las estadísticas que también manejan los altos directores de este campamento sub-17, lo avalan.**

 

**Sin embargo, ni empieza el partido cuando Yamato dispara lo que escondes con tanta naturalidad de tu equipo y de mi: Alemania te propone ingresar a sus filas para que comiences tu entrenamiento para llegar a ser profesional.**

 

**El viento me lo dijo minutos antes. Presagió algo trascendental en este partido.**

 

**Pero, no me extraña que un país tan importante te vea y quiera tenerte.**

 

_ Responsabilidad, pilar de soporte, líder formador. _

 

**Esas son las palabras que pasan por la cabeza de todo el mundo cuando se habla de ti en la cancha, entre tus rivales y profesores.**

 

_ Apasionado, soñador, honesto. _

 

**Así te ven los que te queremos y sabemos que esas cualidades te mantienen en pie incluso cuando todo se derrumba frente a tus ojos.**

 

_ Que no sientes, que siempre estás serio, que nunca ríes, que eres un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. _

 

**Esas son las palabras que pasan por la cabeza del que no comprende todo lo que sacrificas cuando te pones el uniforme.**

 

**No tiene idea, realmente, de lo que es dejar al chico dispuesto a jugar, a tener amigos a pesar de su timidez para ser ese líder que debe confiar en todos, que debe animar a todos, que debe dar el ejemplo con su juego, que debe sobreponerse ante la derrota para recobrar fuerzas y volver a competir para que todos los miembros vean una luz, alguien que les da una mano para seguir adelante.**

 

**¿Acaso lo estoy diciendo porque te estás quejando?**

 

**Para nada. Tú no te quejas por tener tal responsabilidad en los hombros.**

 

**Es solo darse cuenta cómo das la lucha contra Yamato por el equipo, ya que sin tu victoria es casi imposible subir de rango y permanecer en el campamento para jugar el mundial.**

 

**Y si alguna vez lo hiciste, no fue en los vestidores ni en tu casa conmigo o con Oishi.**

 

**Tal vez lo hiciste antes de dormir durante una noche lluviosa, muy frustrado porque no pudiste entrenar, ya que la cancha de básquet nunca fue tu favorita para reemplazarla por la de tenis, aunque fuera por una emergencia.**

 

**Recuerdo esas tardes cuando jugábamos en las consolas de videojuegos o andábamos en bicicleta por el Yoyogi; cuando nos quedábamos por la tarde en la escuela con Eiji, Oishi e Inui y salimos corriendo por descubrir que en el colegio penaban; cuando pasábamos por alguna tienda de disfraces y aunque entrabas algo avergonzado por sentir que eso era para niños de primaria, lograbas relajarte y reír conmigo mientras nos probábamos por encima los distintos trajes exhibidos; cuando pasabamos por un helado en verano o bollos de carne en invierno, dangos en otoño y wasabi pies en primavera, aunque en lo ultimo tu preferías galletas a pesar que algunas veces comías wasabi conmigo.**

 

**Tantas cosas que quedaron casi en el olvido.**

 

**Te confieso que odié cuando asumiste el puesto de capitán, de líder de nuestro equipo. Pero, no porque yo quisiera ese puesto si no porque nuestras salidas no serían tan seguidas, ya no podrías compartir con nuestro grupo ni mucho menos conmigo, porque liderar, significaba entrenar el doble y quedarte muchas veces en la escuela fuera de horario. Debías dar el ejemplo si querías ser respetado, así me lo dejaste claro.**

 

**Estuve enojado con Yamato por mucho tiempo, porque sentí que te arrebató la oportunidad de ser tú mismo durante la secundaria, porque me quitó tiempo con mi mejor amigo, con esa persona con la que podía ser yo mismo.**

 

**Ahora le tengo cierto respeto porque es mi superior y porque no quiero generar habladurías en el equipo que rompa la cohesión por la que trabajas desde que asumiste ser el capitán SEIGAKU y el conductor del Sub-17, ya que — aunque no lo quieras — generas confianza y soporte por tu puesto anterior, por tu nivel de tenis y por la seriedad que te caracteriza.**

 

**Sé que no te lo he dicho con todas sus letras, pero siempre admiré tu valentía cuando fuiste llamado para ser nuestro líder por dos años. Te vi temblar los hombros, pero caminaste como el chico valiente que tu familia te enseñó a ser y te situaste frente a Ryuuzaki-san, quien te dio las felicitaciones para luego quedarte a su lado.**

 

**Sin embargo y desde ahí que mi mundo cambió para siempre, tu tiempo a mi lado era un oasis en pleno desierto incluso después de lo que pasó con Yuuta. A pesar de tu apretada agenda, fuiste capaz de acompañarme a pesar de tu escaso tiempo para los amigos y la familia; me diste un poco de calma y espacio en esa época donde la frustración y la flagelación eran los tópicos de mi diario vivir; me molestaba hasta la respiración de mis compañeros en el salón, quienes fueron los que más hicieron comentarios de lo poco solidario, de lo mal hermano que fui con él. Pero, me sentía mejor cuando te sentabas a mi lado sin preguntar nada, sólo acompañarme mientras leías y tenías la paciencia necesaria para soportar mis interrupciones con preguntas que muchas veces te las arreglabas para darme una respuesta por ser hijo único. Sabías que yo necesitaba compañía y lo lograste además de alejar a los curiosos y morbosos que querían ver mi dolor.**

 

**Quise devolverte el favor de alguna manera y, a pesar que no te gustó como lo hice, pude darme el placer de cobrarle al senpai que te hizo daño en el codo con la misma moneda cuando tuve oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo apenas me enteré de lo que pasó. Sé que casi me costó la expulsión y que hiciste de todo para no tener mi informe escolar manchado, ya que eso significa hipotecar y hasta anular mi plaza en cualquier escuela secundaria, preparatoria y universitaria de prestigio de todo Japón. Habría sido muy difícil que me aceptaran en una buena escuela con ese antecedente por muy inteligente y deportista que fuera.**

 

**Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada y lo sabemos. Por ti, hago lo que sea necesario.**

 

**¿Sabes que más admiro de ti? Tu resiliencia, tu tesón frente a la adversidad; de tener todo cuesta arriba, de tener motivos para abandonar, pero sigues adelante sin cuestionar tus convicciones. Admiro tu capacidad de liderazgo a tu joven edad donde debes divertirte y no pensar todo tan meticulosamente como un adulto formado.**

 

**¿Y qué si te he visto perder la calma mientras estuve a escondidas de ti detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Ryuuzaki-sensei o en los vestidores cuando el equipo se fue hace más de una hora a sus casas?**

 

**¿Y qué si te he visto romper una de tus raquetas? ¿Y qué si alguna vez has querido salir corriendo porque nada de lo que planeaste te salio bien o por la frustración de no jugar una final con RIKKAI antes de nuestro último año de secundaría?**

 

**¿Y qué?**

 

**No es malo, al contrario, es normal, es humano.**

 

**No me gusta cuando te flagelas por eso, no me gusta cuando te olvidas de que eres un ser que tiene derecho a enojarse, a descontrolarse de vez en cuando.**

 

**Sé que sólo yo y los que te queremos podremos entenderlo, nadie más. Por eso, también sé que como líder no pueden verte débil y mucho menos mostrar motivos para que los estúpidos se rían de tu dolor y frustración.**

 

**Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la última vez que rompiste una raqueta porque no pudiste avanzar al torneo de Kantou de nuestro segundo año y de cómo recuperaste la calma lentamente. Me sentí fatal por no dar lo que necesitabas para clasificar, por no tener más energía para jugar dos partidos por enfrentamiento para darte esa alegría.**

 

**Respirabas enfurecido, descontrolado y con el deseo de gritar hasta el cansancio por esa rabia, por esa frustración que te quemaba el cuerpo que temblaba por tu orgullo de no exteriorizar mucho más tus emociones y te sentaste casi derrotado, con los ojos cerrados con la intención de recordar las enseñanzas de tu abuelo, ya que son las únicas que lograban relajarte hasta que tus sentidos se normalizaran en el más profundo y sordo de los silencios, con la mirada hacia la nada mientras los pedazos de tu raqueta yacían en el suelo de los vestidores.**

 

**Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos. He luchado tanto por acostumbrarme a eso de tener que compartirte entre tus deberes y tus placeres que cuando por fin lo he conseguido, ese mismo verdugo que te pidió ser el pilar de SEIGAKU, te ha dado el envión, ese empujón que te ha dado la fortaleza de viajar a Alemania por un futuro mejor para ti, pero lejos de mi.**

 

**Y nuevamente debo vivir ese dolor de separarnos.**

 

**Mi cuerpo revela mi molestia y te pido que tengamos un partido a pesar que una parte de mi, y que no quiero asumir, conoce el resultado.**

 

**Al mismo tiempo, es mi forma de desearte suerte, de despedirme. No quiero que pienses que estoy en contra de que persigas tu sueño. Soy un convencido de que entre más joven viajes a Europa para entrenar, más real es la posibilidad de convertirte en un profesional de élite, que es tu mayor sueño en la vida.**

 

**Sólo estoy en contra de separarnos, de no poder verte todos los dìas, de no poder ir a buscarte a la biblioteca, en las canchas o en el club de arquería privado donde vas con tu abuelo.**

 

**Soy un sentimental, lo sé. Pero, ahora que te vas más lejos que nunca, siento que dejar ir al Tezuka niño no se compara con dejarte ir en este momento, ya que por lo menos ese niño no se va fuera de Tokio y de Japón, sólo se convierte en un hombre para ser ese líder que todos respetan y que, al mismo tiempo, olvidan que no eres estricto y formador de nacimiento, que no eres Benjamin Button; incluso, a nuestros amigos se les olvidan tus ganas jugar con nosotros fuera del tenis como, por ejemplo, las aventuras del colegio después de clases a pesar de tu tímido carácter.**

 

**Repito. Soy el primero en apoyarte en tu carrera, pero también sé muy bien que conoces mi egoísmo y del dolor que siento de no poder acompañarte, de odiar el hecho de que no me guste el tenis tanto como tú y viajar contigo donde vas.**

 

**Aquí tengo que quedarme con este uniforme de la sub-17 que ya no me parece tan interesante si tú no estás en el equipo, ni siquiera para cerciorarme de que el terco de Atobe cumpla su promesa de ser ese líder que nos guíe y soporte tal como tú, Trustworthy Pillar, que lo haces hasta el final, porque le tengo que dar el punto a Yamato de que el trato sólo concierne a SEIGAKU y no a un grupo mayor por lo que ahora debes luchar por tu sueño, de pensar en ti, ya que SEIGAKU gana el campeonato nacional en tu último año bajo tu guía y soporte, juego y disciplina. Punto.**

 

**Mi garganta se aprieta y una lágrima se me escapa, mientras percibo a Eiji a lo lejos. Siento, nuevamente, la amargura de la derrota, ya que también tengo que soportar el dolor de perder contra ti mientras las hojas del otoño siguen cayendo como una cobija y el viento nuevamente mece mis cabellos como una suerte de consuelo.**

 

**Sin embargo, quiero volver a jugar contra ti, quiero seguir disfrutando un partido contra ti hasta ganarte.**

 

**Quiero dejar de estar a un paso detrás de ti para sentir, por un momento, la ilusión que no volverás a irte de mi lado una vez más.**

  
  
  


**— FIN —**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Creo que es un punto de vista distinto pero que merece ser publicado.
> 
> Contesto todos los comentarios por si acaso, así que no duden en dejar su opinión.


End file.
